A Bridge Too Far
by Zombie
Summary: The Mysterons threaten to destroy the Golden Gate Bridge - Sequal to Revenge of the Mysterons


CAPTAIN SCARLET A BRIDGE TOO FAR  
  
Author's note: This is the sequal to Revenge of the Mysterons, a remake of the pilot episode of Captain Scarlet. What I aim to do is create a series, using original stories from the original series, and new ones. Hopefully they will be just as enjoyable.  
  
Greg Fielder drove his truck towards the city of San Fransisco along the not-so-busy motorway. It was about two in the morning, and the roads where pretty empty. Just how Greg preferred. No long tailbacks or similar everyday traffic problems.  
  
He was delivering packages to some business building in the city. He didn't care much about what was in the packages, he was paid to make sure they got where they were going. He opened the window next to him slightly and threw the almost finished cigarette out onto the road. He left it open, to let some air into the truck.  
  
Greg noticed something next to the road ahead of him. A figure was standing there, waving it's arms. A hitchhiker. Greg sighed, and pulled over next to the person. He waited a few moments, and the door opened. A young, good looking woman jumped onto the seat and closed the door. She looked at him, and smiled. "Thank you." She said. Greg smiled and nodded.  
  
"No problem." He replied, and started driving forwards again. "So, where you headed?" he asked his new passenger. She looked out of the window, then at him.  
  
"Just into the city." She answered. "Meeting an old friend."  
  
"Sounds nice." Greg stated. "Better than why I'm here." The woman looked behind her, unable to see what Greg was carrying.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Gotta deliver some packages to some business." He replied. "Boring, huh?" The woman laughed slightly. "What's your name?"  
  
"Amanda." The hitchhiker replied. "What about you?"  
  
"Greg." He answered. Amanda smiled again.  
  
  
  
Greg pulled over at an apartment block just inside the city. Amanda pulled some money from her pocket, but Greg shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He told her. "I was coming this way, anyhow." Amanda looked at him, and smiled again. "Take care of yourself, this city can be pretty rough."  
  
"I will." Amanda replied. "You take good care, as well."  
  
"Thanks." He said, then Amanda closed the door. She jumped down onto the sidewalk, and Greg drove away, around the next corner.  
  
"Is the device secure?" a deep voice asked from the shadows. Amanda calmly turned around.  
  
"Yes." She replied. "Let's go." A man stepped out from the shadowy alleyway, and the pair walked over to a grey car nearby. The man opened the driver's side, and Amanda sat in the passenger's seat. The car roared to life moments later, and took off at high speed down the street.  
  
  
  
Greg parked the truck outside a garage at the building he had to go. The sign read 'Alpha Oil Corp.', but Greg didn't think much of it. The boxes probably contained barrels or bottles of oil for the company. He walked up to the security guard, who was leaning back on his chair reading a newspaper. "I got the delivery for this place." Greg told him. The security guard looked up at him, then pressed a button. A quiet buzz sounded, and the large metal doors slowly opened. Greg nodded to the guard, who returned to reading his paper. Greg walked over to the truck, and got back in it. He reversed into the building, and turned the engine off.  
  
The security guard yawned, finding the newspaper boring. It had been an uneventful day. He folded it up, and threw it onto the desk in front of him. He picked up his mug of coffee, which had cooled down considerably. In fact, it was stone cold. "Damn." He muttered, putting the mug down again.  
  
"Excuse me," a deep voice started. The guard jumped slightly, looking to the door. "I think I'm lost." Said a tall, shadowy man. "I'm looking for the Embassy Restaurant. Can you give me directions?" The guard sighed, then spun around in his chair. He looked at the map on his wall, looking for the restaurant. Suddenly, a thin metal wire closed around his neck, and the guard found himself unable to breathe. He struggled with the attacker, but was unable to overpower him. He grew weaker and weaker as the oxygen and blood was cut off from his brain, and then his body suddenly went limp.  
  
Greg opened the back of the truck, looking at the boxes inside. He heard footsteps inside the large, open room. "Who's there?" he asked, looking around the side of the vehicle.  
  
"Greg, it's me." Amanda replied. She walked towards him. "Amanda?" Greg asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It occurred to me I never said thank you for driving me into the city." She began. "I was wondering whether you wanted to go for a drink when you finish work. As a token of my appreciation." Greg laughed quietly.  
  
"It's ok, like I said, I was going past there anyway." He told her. She continued to walk over to him. "Besides, I gotta get back after this."  
  
"That's a shame." She stated, now standing in front of him. She suddenly smashed her fist into his chest, knocking him on the floor. Greg landed on his back, wondering what had happened. He looked up and saw Amanda and another man standing over him. "You have it?" she asked the other man. He nodded, pulling a large tube out of his inner pocket.  
  
"What is that?" Greg asked, barely able to talk from the pain he was suffering after just one punch. Neither Amanda or the man answered. The man opened the lid of the tube, and knelt beside Greg. He placed the open end above his face, and a small, fleshy creature fell onto him. It squirmed around, and Greg screamed as loud as he could. The scream didn't last long before the creature dived inside his throat, blocking it up.  
  
  
  
Captain Scarlet of the Spectrum Agency sat at the bar on Cloudbase, a row of shot glasses in front of him. He had one in his hand, and downed the shot of whisky before placing it beside the others. He was off duty, so he'd decided to have a drink and think things through. It had been a couple of days since he'd regained consciousness after he'd been a host to a Mysteron, and the thought of what he'd done hadn't sunk in yet.  
  
Captain Blue walked into the bar, and quickly spotted his old friend. "Hey." He said, walking over to him. Scarlet looked behind him and saw Blue sit down next to him.  
  
"Hey." He replied. "Want a drink?" Blue looked at the empty shot glasses.  
  
"I don't think there's any drink left to drink, Scarlet." He replied. Scarlet laughed, signalling the barman for two more shots. He nodded, and quickly brought another two over. Scarlet handed one to Blue, who took it.  
  
"Here's to the end of the world." Scarlet stated, lifted his glass slightly, then downed the whisky. Blue watched him do this, then did the same. "I didn't know you cam in here." Scarlet said, placing the glass on the bar.  
  
"I don't normally." Blue replied, still holding his. "I came to find you." Scarlet looked up at him. "There's a new threat from the Mysterons. They're threatening to destroy the Golden Gate Bridge in San Fransisco."  
  
"Christ." Scarlet muttered. "When do we mobilise?"  
  
"A.S.A.P. But I suggest you sober up first." Blue told him. Scarlet stood up, and threw a handful of notes onto the bar.  
  
"I don't feel drunk." He replied, and walked out of the bar to get ready. 


End file.
